baracampaignsettingfandomcom-20200214-history
Gahnilim
Gahnilim is the name of the collective territories that were once part of a country of the same name. It is located in easternmost Bara,bordered by the Stonefront Province of Kjarinmund to the north, the Uglan Mountains and the Plains of Syrrg to the west, the Xortdan Mountains to the east, and the Gafa Outback, to the south. Entrances to the Duergar domain can be found in the northern regions of Tsal. It is divided into two provinces, which have since become independant countries divided by the Ajek Woods, which act as a neutral zone; Tsal, to the north, and Chos, to the south. Environment The bulk of Gahnilim is composed of open prairies with very little water, surrounded on three sides by mountains. Gahnilim gets most of its water from rivers that originate from Ny'Taiu and Kjarinmund. This water tends to collect and form marshes in areas with poor drainage, such as the Ajek Woods. Most settlements are constructed around these marshes and in the wooded areas surrounding the rivers. However, if water can be found elsewhere, settlements can generally be counted on to spring up nearby. Gahnilim enjoys a temperate climate, with only its eastern peaks knowing true cold. History : Main Article: History of Gahnilim The early citizens of Gahnilim were met by three strange and curious travellers; Vallen, Alrisha, and Shalm. They did not age, and so became the living keepers of the people's knowledge, earning the title Ageless Scholars. Eventually, they realized that they could not be the sole keepers of this knowledge, and so founded the city of Gahnawij in the Ajek, and compiled the information in The Master Library. This collection of knowledge would unite Gahnilim, and serve as its capital. After scribing all the knowledge they had acquired, the Ageless Scholars sealed themselves away for many years. They took on an angelic form during their slumber, and when they were awakened by the drums of the Archdaemon Tulros' army coming from the Uglan Mountains, they would add Three Angels and Divine Generals to their list of titles. They would be joined in battle by the head of their library, the sage Indar. The city of Gahnawij was destroyed in the ensuing battle, but Tulros was defeated, and much of Gahnawij knowledge survived in Tsij and Chajek. The Three Angels and Indar absorbed Tulros' essence, and the Three Angels were able to ascend to godhood. Their final acts as semi-mortal included naming Tsij as Gahnilim's new capital, and founding the Paladins' Guild within. The Sage Indar disappeared after the battle. The Sage Indar spent his time experimenting with the powers of life and death. He would eventually create the vampire race, adopt the name of Indariel, declare himself god of the vampires, and send them to attack small villages in the Xortdan mountains for sustenance. This prompted the paladins of Tsal and their dwarven allies to defend them, and eventually defeat Indariel. After his defeat, the Silverdust Treaty was signed, ushering in an era of peace between the vampires and humans. The paladins of Tsal did not trust the vampires, so Chos would secede from them to avoid being dragged into a civil war against them. The eventual war against the vampires was called the Dawn Crusade. Before the vampires could be eradicated, however the dwarven troops were required to return home and join the War of the Titans, against the giants. The vampires, still recuperating from their losses, made one final appeal to their only ally... Economy Religion Tsal Tsal is the northern province of Gahnilim, bordering Kjarinmund. It is ruled by Count Lanix from the capital city of Tsij. Tsij The capital city of Tsal, also known as The Holy City. It was originally founded by the Three Divine Generals; Vallen, Alrisha and Shalm, who also founded the Paladins' Guild, whose members maintained order throughout Gahnilim. After the Battle of Black Gate, it was named the capital of Gahnilim, and continued to serve this purpose until Chos' secession. Chos Other Locations Ajek Woods A swampy area surrounded by forest that serves as a neutral zone between Tsal and Chos. Lanin A small border town between Chos and Tsal. Ixal Small village known for its unique embalming process. Has a strong Quaruniel following. Kachix Small village near Chos that collects herbal ingredients from the swamp to trade. Rusted Gate Off the beaten path, there is a stone arch with a rusty gate, that none seem to be able to open... Bessyn Camp Small circle of druids that provide healing for everyone in the woods. Uglan Mountains The mountains that make up the border between Gahnilim and Syrrg. They are believed to be cursed, and are home to the Strix. The White Temple A temple build around the Black Gate in the northern Uglan Mountains, after the Battle of Black Gate. The Temple ensures that the seal on the Black Gate cannot be lifted. Kalim A small mining village in the eastern Uglan Mountains. Vorestone Mines Mines in the eastern Uglan Mountains. Named for the rock's tendency to "regrow" around the miners and "devour" them if not mined properly. In addition to standard ores, these mines also yield Living Iron, a very rare mineral that seems to regrow missing pieces. Xortdan Mountains Mountain range in eastern Gahnilim. At the height of the Vampiric Empire, it belonged to the vampires, who built many magnificent fortresses in its peaks, many of which can still be seen to this day. Spirekeep A colossal fortress built on the highest peak of the tallest mountain in the region. It was General Ayash's stronghold during the Vampiric Empire's reign. Baridi's Manor A large manor built in the eastern edge of Grain Valley. It served as General Baridi's headquarters while he ruled over Grain Valley during the Vampiric Empire's reign. The tormented souls trapped inside have caused the manor's inside co contort into impossible arangements. Vampiric Embassy A large tower in the northwestern peak above Grain Valley. Day-to-day operations were overseen by General Chak during its operation. Grain Valley Grain Valley is a valley that stretches between the Vampiric Embassy, turns north at Baridi's Manor, and doubles back towards Chos. Monestaries During the time when vampires controlled the Xortdan mountains, the people developed a means to defend themselves in the form of martial arts. Secret schools formed undergroud, and helped arm the common man in the vampiric wars. After the Dawn Crusade, these schools relocated into the now-abandoned vampire structures, which would then serve as monestaries. Trivia *The names for people and places in Gahnilim are generated using the Fantasy (J, G, Z) option from Rinkworks' Fantasy Name Generator. Category:Locations